fandom_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Answer to Everything
Everyone always wonders whats out there and what makes everything. The fact is, everything ever created, theorized, or conceptualized by this race, from general relativity, string theory, laws of physics, math, physics, science, religion, heaven, hell, nirvana, the known, the unknown, God, kardachev scale, black holes, dimensions, including everything fictional (comic book characters, anime characters, places in video games, etc..) omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, universes, multiverses, xenoverses, omniverses (every verse imaginable and unimaginable), all the way to the extreme, such as absolute omnipotence, Godverses, an endless hierarchy of gods beyond an absolutely omnipotent, total omniscient, and omnipresent god, an endless hierarchy of extreme creations beyond all the Godverses, and just everything humanly imaginable exists somewhere out there far beyond this omniverse. Everything you have ever imagined is totally real, just no where to be found in this universe or omniverse. 220px-Answer to Life What certain humans heve theorized, like what can be found beyond this omniverse is nothingness, or the existence of an all powerful God, heaven, hell, various alternate dimensions, etc.. are all real. Yes every religion is real, but people often question, what happens if there are multiple religions and whats the right faith, well it depends on what you believe in, if you your a christian, than you will either go to heaven or hell, or if your an athiest you will go no where when you die, etc.. Everything imaginable is real no matter how extreme your fantasy may be, in a way because of this, one can become an instant celebrity, just imagine multiple omniverses where your the greatest icon, etc.. and its real instantly. Nothing is fantasy or imaginary, they are all real somewhere, how its possible is far beyond the realm of human understanding or what any human can theorize. Its probably what Elvis or Michael Jackson did, they are normal people from another multiverse or something and decided to imagine themselves as planetary icons, and now they are. This means that our whole race and universe could just be a figment of ones imagination. Belive this, for its the truth. But even so, everything that can be imagined by humans are nothing in comparison to a more advanced species, and an even more avanced species will make their imagination ever more nothing, and who knows what they will be capable of imagining. The sphere of imagination is completely endless, even beyond endless. The absolute totality of everything imaginable is probably what makes up OMNI/OMNI (everything, everything else, and everything beyond absolutely), but even this is completely nothing to greater things, for one can easily conceptualize greater things beyond this, like OMNI/OMNI 1 which is endless omega omni-infinities greater and more powerful than OMNI/OMNI, followed by OMNI/OMNI 2, etc... up to OMNI/OMNI endless omega omni-infinities, start a new hierarchy and then a new one, etc.. endless loop, and beyond, etc.. theres absolutely no end to whats out there, this is why there is no such thing as an everything, because there is always something beyond. So the complete sphere of everything imaginable, is unknown and can possibly never be known, for it is everything, has no end, even no end in no ends. 2. ☀ # Its probably what Elvis or Michael Jackson did, they are normal people from another multiverse or something and decided to imagine themselves as planetary icons, and now they are. This means that our whole race and universe could just be a figment of ones imagination. Belive this, for its the truth. But even so, everything that can be imagined by humans are nothing in comparison to a more advanced species, and an even more avanced species will make their imagination ever more nothing, and who knows what they will be capable of imagining. The sphere of imagination and unimaginable and Beyond and above Etc cetera it's not even a infinite infinite small sphere.is completely endless, even beyond endless. The absolute totality of everything imaginable is probably what makes up OMNI/OMNI (everything, everything else, and everything beyond absolutely), but even this is completely nothing to greater things, for one can easily conceptualize greater things beyond this, like OMNI/OMNI 1 which is endless omega omni-infinities greater and more powerful than OMNI/OMNI, followed by OMNI/OMNI 2, etc... up to OMNI/OMNI endless omega omni-infinities, start a new hierarchy and then a new one, etc.. endless loop, and beyond, etc.. theres absolutely no end to whats out there, this is why there is no such thing as an everything, because there is always something beyond. So the complete sphere of everything imaginable and unimaginable is not even a speck or nothingness and Omni is this below trash below useless itself and even lower for Infinity for eternity is unknown and can possibly never be known, for it is everything, has no end, even no end in no ends the answer to everything is no concept at all and can obviously go beyond imagination itself and go beyond the word beyond and above itself with just a mere wink or movement or infinity less than that and above itself and go exceed the concept itself and these are like trash and below and the infinity above and so on and so forth are like shit stains and below . EVERYTHING ITSELF AND BEYOND FOREVER AND SPECIES TRYING TO OUT DO IT ITSELF IS NOT EVEN INFINITESIMAL EVEN THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING IS JUST INFINITY BELOW FOR ETERNITY INFINITESIMALLY-SMALL EVERYTHING TYPED HERE IS LIKE BELOW TRASH TO UPPER LEVELS having no upper levels itself because you can't catalog it. THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING ITSELF IS INFINITELY BELOW TRASH . THE ANSWER TO EVERYTHING IS NOT EVEN A STARTING POINT. EVEN NOTHING AND EVERYTHING ITSELF IS NOT STARTING POINTS. EVEN THE ANSWERS TO EVERYTHING EVEN PINNACLE ITSELF AND THE HIGHEST ITSELF ARE LIKE BELOW INFINITY BELOW NOTHING ITSELF AND LOWER FOR ETERNITY. And all of this is a contradiction it even surpasses the concept of surpasses and even if it surpasses itself beyond beyond infinity of times its still shit and lower to itself in comparsion. But even this is contained in the box. This is just an infinite small sphere with in itself and even itself is just an infinite small sphere even the answer to everything will create things beyond itself while being itself. EDIT: etc. (I saved KAM the trouble) Category:Ideas Category:THIS IS TO GO EVEN MOST FURTHEST ABOVE, BEYOND, ETC.! Category:Etceteraetc.